Recruitment Core: Abstract We propose establishing a Recruitment Core (RC) within the Center for Health Disparities Research at UCR (HDR@UCR), which will build on recent success at UCR, an established minority-serving institution, in recruiting and hiring a diverse senior faculty cohort of researchers. The primary goal of the RC will be to recruit and retain previously funded NIH researchers who can support the Investigator Development Core and Research Infrastructure Core, as well as serve as mentors for research fellows participating in the HDR@UCR. Our goal will be achieved by developing a strong pool of potential candidates through networks with existing institutions whose mission is to support underrepresented NIH researchers. The networks and consequent recruitment pool will lead to at least two faculty hires. Finally, in collaboration with the Investigator Development Core and Research Infrastructure Core, we will develop a strategy to retain these new and existing faculty.